


Seventeen One Shot Collection

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about the members of Seventeen. More to come as I write them!Originally posted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 46





	1. I Think I - Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found out that Hoshi is a huge fan of Super Junior so I wrote this fluffy one-shot loosely inspired by one of their new songs. Hope you enjoy!

You glanced at Hoshi for the fifth time in ten minutes. He'd come over earlier for a movie night, but you realized very quickly that he wasn't in his usual upbeat mood.

He'd smiled when you invited him in, but his answers to your questions had been short. He'd hardly shifted positions once since he'd sat down. And his soft frown and glazed over eyes while he watched the movie showed that he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was somewhere else entirely..

"Hosh? You doing okay?" you asked, nudging his shoulder. His eyes snapped to you in surprise, quickly nodding.

"Fine. This movie is really good, great pick (Y/N)."

"Then tell me what's happened in the last few minutes."

He turned his gaze to the screen but you'd already paused it, offering him no context clues he could use to try and guess his way out of this one.

He opened his mouth to try and make something up, but he finally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind tonight."

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Hosh, come on. If you don't talk about it, I can't help you."

He sighed quietly. "It's just stress," he said after a few minutes. "We had our new album and our tour, but now that it's quieted down, everyone's looking at me to start making the choreography for the newer songs."

"Can't you get the rest of the performance team help out?" It was true that Hoshi was the subgroup leader but the other three boys had been instrumental in the past when it came to helping with difficult choreography.

"They are, they've each taken one of the songs to work on themselves. But since the rest of the songs are so different, it's hard to figure out the right mood for everything. Plus, Hit and Fear were so good, and I really want to make sure that the rest of them do just as well."

A lot of people assumed an idol's life was all glitz and glamour. And sometimes it was, but there were times like this that most people didn't think about -- the responsibility of taking charge and making sure that things went well for the rest of your group.

Each of the three subgroup leaders knew it especially well. But Hoshi was known for his ability to make stellar choreography and then practicing it until it was near perfect while making the other members do the same. It was how they managed to be so synchronized in every performance. It hardly went unnoticed, but it was a big burden to bear during times like this.

"Maybe you need a break," you suggested.

"That's what this was supposed to be," he replied bitterly. "But I just can't seem to think about anything else."

You sat in silence for a few moments. Hoshi actually considered getting up to leave and apologizing for ruining your night with work problems. But you surprised him by standing up first.

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand," you repeated firmly.

He quickly took your outstretched hand, knowing full well that tone left little room for arguing. You turned off the movie you'd been watching and dragged him to an empty part of the room, pulling out your phone and hitting play on something.

You set the phone down as it started playing soft music. Hoshi barely had time to register what was happening before you'd grabbed his arms to loop them around your back before doing the same with your own. 

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" he asked as you started swaying slightly to the beat of the music.

"Music relaxes you, right?" He nodded. "Then dance with me and stop thinking so much."

He chuckled softly, ducking his head to avoid your gaze. But after a few moments, his body started reacting to the music of its own accord. He was a dancer, after all.

There was something strangely relaxing about just dancing freely. No choreography. No counts he had to remember. Just slow swaying movements, plain and simple.

He opened his mouth to tell you this when your phone suddenly switched songs. You frowned, moving to change it back but he recognized the upbeat piano intro almost immediately and tightened his grip on you.

"Hoshi?"

"Shall we dance?" he asked, giving you his famous wide grin. 

You laughed as he picked up his pace, leading you into the faster tempo and never missing a beat. He immediately started on his footwork, making sure that he kept the pace while his arms guided you into steps that you could perform together. He had done a complete 180, losing himself in the song and it showed.

He finished the dance by spinning and bowing to you, breathing a little more heavily than when he'd started.

"Wow," you breathed. "Was that the original choreography?"

"No, no. They have a lot more arm movements and a whole part where they're waving handkerchiefs around." He grinned. "But you know, that wasn't a bad cover."

"Not bad at all," you agreed. "And it was definitely a Hoshi original."

"Maybe I should record a cover video of this. Dino's been doing a lot of those lately and they're getting popular."

"You should do it. Might be just the pick me up you need."

"Right. But first...I need to get somewhere on all the other choreography." You could practically see the cogs in his brain turning. "But before that..." You started in surprise as he dragged you closer. "I believe I owe you a few more dances."

You started up the slow music again and Hoshi eagerly danced with you this time. Partway through the song you were listening to, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against your forehead.

"Thank you for this," he whispered. "It's just what I needed."

He was incredibly lucky to have found someone like you. Not everyone would continuously support him and encourage him the way you did. That's what made you so special to him.

And this was the moment he realized just how in love with you he really was.


	2. Talent Talk - Woozi

You listened as Woozi finished playing the song, letting his hands rest against the ivory keys as the final note slowly faded out. He'd been entertaining you for several minutes by showing you what he knew on the piano, including Seventeen's songs, other artists' music and the ever famous Chopsticks.

Piano wasn't the only instrument he could play, but it was the one that you could coax out of him on this occasion. You loved watching him do this since he made it look so easy. It was equally as easy to be jealous of your talented boyfriend since he seemed not to notice himself.

"I wish I had a talent like this," you mused quietly.

"Like what?" he replied as he started absently pressing the keys to another tune. "An instrument?"

"Not exactly. An "entertaining" talent, I guess. Singing, dancing, rapping, instruments, imitations. You're all just really talented in general."

Woozi glanced at you in confusion. "You can show them off anytime on interviews and off stage. And they work with your careers. You're constantly improving them as you become better idols to show versatility."

"Most of them developed because of training," he pointed out as he turned around on the bench to carry on the conversation. "Some of it's natural...like Dokyeom's seal impression. That's all him. But Seungkwan's show timing, The8's b-boying, Joshua playing the guitar or me the piano, those are things that you have to study and practice to be able to show."

"And what about your composing?" you asked.

He chuckled dryly. "Honestly, I'd call that a cursed talent. It's nice but I have to work a lot on it. It's a pretty big responsibility to have to write the songs that we perform."

Most people called Woozi a composing machine. Seventeen was known as a self-sufficient group, and a lot of that had to do with Woozi writing the lyrics for or composing a good deal of their songs. The rumor was that he could write one in only a few days if he was inspired enough, but you figured that was probably a slight exaggeration.

And what he was saying was true. Talents could come with a lot of burden, especially in a case like his. But that didn't make you any less envious. So that's what you told him.

He shook his head. "You want that seal impression, take it. Or Dino's actor impressions. We'll give them to you whole-heartedly. Show them to anyone you want."

"No, I can't bear to take those away from you," you teased. 

"All I'm saying," he continued, "is that talent isn't everything. A natural has some talent but if they don't work at it or try to improve it, they won't make it very far."

"And all I'm saying is that you ended up with a lot of career-specific talents and you make them all look easy."

"It's not. Everything I do is hard work."

"Believe me, I know. Seungcheol won't stop complaining about how hard you work. He says you make him look like a bad leader."

He grinned back at you before his gaze softened. "Besides, these aren't the only talents that matter. Maybe you're not gifted in rapping or playing something, but you have a lot of other talents, (Y/N)."

"They're not exactly career-specific."

"No," he agreed, "but that doesn't mean anything. A talent should be something that you enjoy doing so that you'll want to practice it and get better at it. If you had a talent you didn't like, it would be kind of pointless."

"And what exactly do you think my talents are, Woozi?"

"You get along well with others."

"That's not a talent, that's a trait," you argued as you shoved his shoulder. 

"I disagree. Being able to get along with thirteen very different members seems like a unique talent. Especially since you hang out with me the most."

You rolled your eyes. "Still not a talent."

"Fine, then. You have endless patience even though I know I annoy you to no end. You're creative and smart and you have a sarcastic answer for everything. And some of that isn't talent," he added as he saw you about to protest, "but it makes up who you are. And you don't need some fancy party tricks to add anything to that."

You pursed your lips, considering the point he was trying to make. Maybe you just romanticized the idea of having another talent so that you could show it off and impress people.

There was really nothing wrong with that, but you had to admit that pursuing a talent you didn't really need just for a "wow" factor or to impress people was pretty shallow.

"Maybe you're right," you conceded. He smiled, squeezing your hand.

"If you want to try piano, I can teach you. But--"

"It's a lot of work," you interrupted. "I'll think about it before I waste your time on it."

"You're never wasting my time," he assured you.

"Good, sometimes I can't tell."

The two of you went back to what you were doing, letting the conversation fall to the back burner. You'd all but forgotten about it by the time you left, but Woozi suddenly stood up as you were getting ready to leave.

"(Y/N)?"

"What?"

"You have another talent I didn't mention." 

Before you could ask him what it was, he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You immediately reciprocated the gesture before he pulled away.

"You're a really good kisser. And you make me want to rest more and take better care of myself. But I don't want you sharing that with anyone else, okay?"

Woozi was never this daring or upfront about his feelings with you. You were pleasantly surprised he thought that way about you. You smiled and he returned it easily.

"Will you do aegyo for me if I kiss you again?"

He sighed heavily. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to do that," you assured him as you walked out the door. "Yet."

You might not have any of the "entertaining" talents you were looking for, but you definitely had Lee Jihoon eating out of the palm of your hand. And that was something impressive by itself.


	3. Spilled Secrets - S. Coups

You glanced up as a notification sound started playing on your laptop. You quickly clicked the icon to see that you were getting a video call from Seungcheol.

You quickly hit accept.

"Hey! Is this still a good time?" he asked immediately.

You smirked. "I wouldn't have answered if it wasn't."

He chuckled softly in response. The two of you were trying to maintain a schedule of calling each other every few days. At least a phone call, maybe a video call if you were lucky. You always told him you were free this time of night, but he always asked anyway just to make sure he wasn't bothering you.

"So, where is he?" Seungcheol asked.

You shifted the screen slightly so that he could see the sleeping puppy lying next to you. You could almost see his heart melting as he looked at your new pet. You'd only sent pictures before, but your new addition to the family was just as cute over webcam.

It had been almost two weeks since you adopted the puppy from a shelter. You'd actually gone in wanting a more fully-grown dog, but one look at this furry friend had you hooked.

"He's all tuckered out from our walk earlier," you explained. "I think he's finally getting used to the neighborhood."

"Good."

You glanced up to say something else when you realized the screen was dark. "Cheol?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I can't see you anymore, is your camera working?"

He groaned. This had been happening a lot recently. His own laptop was getting old and the webcam was worse for wear. Sometimes it would work fine, other times it would stop working altogether.

It only affected his side of the video though - he could see and hear you perfectly fine. And his mic always worked, it was just something about the camera itself.

"I'll go find Woozi," he muttered.

Woozi was usually the person that Seungcheol went to for tech problems. He wasn't exactly an IT prodigy, but he did know his way around a lot of basic computer issues. Including messed up webcams.

You waited a few seconds before realizing he must have muted his mic before he left. You couldn't hear anything on his end anymore. So you busied yourself by scrolling through social media again for a few minutes.

A cold nose suddenly bumped into your arm and you glanced up.

"Hi buddy. You awake?" you said. Your puppy let out a big yawn in response before flopping down next to you.

You grinned. "Not quite, huh? You had a long day, so it's all right." He shifted and whined slightly as you scratched behind his ears.

"Go on back to sleep, I'm just talking to Seungcheol."

Meanwhile, Woozi was now sitting at Seungcheol's desk, fiddling with some settings to try and get the webcam working again.

"You really ought to get a new one," he grumbled.

"I will."

"That's what you always say. And then I'm back here again next week."

Seungcheol shrugged sheepishly. It was true, he just didn't have much time to go out and get himself a new webcam right now.

"Did you tell (Y/N) yet?" Woozi asked as he saw you scratching your puppy's ears through the webcam.

"Not yet. I was about to when this thing stopped working." 

He worked in silence for another minute or so before standing up. "All right, I turned it off and reset some of the settings. If you turn it back on, it should work." 

"Thank you."

"Sure. Try not to need me again tonight?" Woozi teased before heading back to his own room.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. He put his headphones back on and was about to turn the camera back on when he caught you talking. 

"Go on back to sleep, I'm just talking to Seungcheol."

Were you talking to the puppy about him? That was adorable.

You laughed as your sleepy friend let out a small "woof" in response.

"He said he'll try to come visit soon. If he does, you have to be on your best behavior, okay? He's really special to me."

Seungcheol leaned forward a little at those words.

"I might even--"

Your webcam suddenly lit up with Seungcheol's face and you nearly yelped in surprise. Your little friend picked his head up at the sudden change too. "Geez, Cheol, how long were you there!?"

"Sorry! I...just got back," he said with a cough. His finger had slipped and turned the camera back on before he could hear the rest of what you were going to say. He was going to kick himself for that the rest of the night over that.

"Woozi got you all squared away?"

"Yep, I hope so." He smiled. "I have a surprise for you too."

"Surprise?"

"Remember when I said I would try to visit soon? Actually, I'll be in town in two weeks."

"That soon?" you exclaimed.

His smile grew. "Yep. I was trying to keep it quiet for a while but I figured I should tell you before you make any plans or anything."

"If I had anything planned, I would cancel it for you."

The two of you talked for about twenty more minutes before he finally decided to log off. You told him good night. He hesitated for a second.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...I'll tell you in person when I see you."

The next two weeks passed much slower than you thought they would.

But the day finally came and Seungcheol was standing right in front of you, embracing you in a tight hug. Your puppy barked enthusiastically as he circled you, excited to have a new friend to play with during this visit.

"I missed you," you said softly.

He pulled back to look at you. "I missed you. And I love you too."

You stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. "Too?" you repeated. "Who--?"

"A little puppy told me," he said. 

"Choi Seungcheol, were you eavesdropping when we were on that video call?"

"I didn't mean to! It just kind of happened. But I'm glad it did." You scoffed in disbelief. He was something else.

"You're lucky I love you too, then."

He beamed at you. "That sounds so much better in person."

"Agreed."


	4. Dancing Disruptions - Hoshi

Hoshi was working on sharpening his turns for some of the new choreography. He'd gotten there early to get some extra practice and make sure that he was in top shape.

Dino was across the room doing some stretching. Jun and The8 were chatting quietly waiting to start the practice. Hoshi was just about to finish up when he saw movement in the mirror's reflection. You'd just walked in the door.

He turned so sharply he nearly lost his footing. "(Y/N)?"

"Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, of course not." He cleared his throat, dragging you a little farther away from the eavesdroppers around you. "Did you need something?"

"You told me that I should come watch you practice sometime, remember?"

"Right," he said with a nod. That did sound like something he'd say.

"So...here I am. Unless this is a bad time?"

Hoshi smiled softly. Even it was, there was no way he was passing up this opportunity to let you watch him in his element.

"All right boys, (Y/N) is going to be sitting in today so act like this is a performance." The others shrugged or nodded their understanding.

They got into position and waited for the music cue.

247 was their warm-up dance to get them in the right headspace. You weren't sure exactly why this song did that above others, but they definitely looked great. They were incredibly in sync. Their movements flowed perfectly from one member to another, making it hard to watch just one.

But despite that, Hoshi made sure that you had every reason to keep your gaze solely fixed on him. When his part came up, he sang it directly to you. He performed every move effortlessly, keeping his body in complete control as well as his facial expressions. It was mesmerizing.

You obviously knew he was an amazing dancer but didn't realize that he went all out for practices too. Until the moment he came too far away from the others' formation just to dance in front of you and you realized he was showboating for your benefit.

Jun quickly pulled him back into place when the opportunity came and you stifled a laugh. He didn't seem embarrassed at all since he kept it up for the rest of the song.

"So?" he asked you later. "What did you think?"

"Very good. I would have paid a little more attention to the formations, but--"

He pouted. "Hey, I'm the leader. I can change them if I want to. Besides, my dancing is what's important. You liked it, right?"

"I always like your dancing, Hoshi. If you're that focused, maybe I should come by more often."

"I'd love that." He glanced behind him and lowered his voice, "And having a live audience is good for keeping them on task."

"Hey! Who spent half an hour last time practicing his cheers?" The8 pointed out.

Hoshi shot him a look, which his three members easily returned tenfold. "I was cheering for you so you'd push through the last songs."

You laughed. Hoshi really was passionate in everything he did, both on and off the stage.


	5. Dancing Disruptions - Jun

You'd been meaning to take Jun some lunch for a while now during one of his practice sessions. A nice surprise for him just because. But it seemed rude not to take some for the rest of the group, so you'd held off until you had enough time to make that happen.

They were on a swift water break when you stepped into the practice room.

"Hey, guys. I brought you some lunch."

They all turned to look at you in surprise. 

"I could marry you," Hoshi sighed.

"Sorry. This one's all mine," Jun replied with a smirk as he took the food from you to help you set it up. You grinned at him.

"Let's finish Highlight and then we can eat," Dino suggested. The others mumbled their agreement.

"Do you mind if I watch?" you asked.

Jun felt his heart stop for a moment. This was really the worst dance for you to come to watch.

Not because he didn't want you there, but because...you were incredibly distracting.

You didn't have to be doing anything, just the fact that you were there watching was getting to his nerves. He suddenly became hyper-aware of his body. How long his legs were. How far his neck tilted when he turned. This might not be pretty.

And the poor boy started the song for Highlight so he had to do well. Hoshi was not above making them stop and start over if they weren't nailing the beginning. It set the tone for the rest of the dance. He was not going to be the cause of that while you were sitting ten feet away.

But if he could just make it through...

"Jun, what are you doing?" The8 asked, startling him from his thoughts. He quickly got into position, ready to walk into place.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. They'd done this dance a thousand times before, what was one more?

But when he turned around, he locked eyes with you and completely froze for a second, barely finishing his arm movement. Struggling to keep his steps fluid as he ran around behind the others.

Hiding gratefully behind Dino as the next part started.

He could feel his ears burning. You had to have seen that. He was surprised Hoshi let him get away with that.

You did glance up when you heard a sharp squeaking sound. Dino shot you an apologetic glance - his sneaker must have slid on the floor. And The8's moves weren't as powerful as usual.

"Hold it!" Hoshi suddenly called. "This isn't working. Let's break for lunch and regroup."

Jun sighed in relief. It's a good thing his friends were food-motivated.

During lunch, he was back to his usual self. Laughing and having fun. Brimming with confidence.

They thanked you again for the food and you saw a look of panic on Jun's face.

"Don't worry," you whispered. "I'm getting out of here. Don't want to distract you for too long."

You flashed him a smile as you left. He got back into position and threw himself back into his dancing.

He'd make sure to get this right next time you showed up. Especially if you'd bring lunch by again.


	6. Dancing Disruptions - The8

You had walked The8 to his practice room several times before today. But this was the time that he stopped you, asking if you'd like to sit in and watch.

"Aren't these closed practices?" you asked. Honestly, you'd been wanting to for a while but didn't want to impose on them.

"The ones where we're actually recording and it's all thirteen of us, yeah. But they wouldn't mind this time."

You hesitated for a moment, only because you were afraid Hoshi wouldn't agree if you showed up unannounced. You'd heard he could be a strict teacher.

But he gave you a cheerful wave when you came in and asked if you were going to be sticking around to watch the practice. You probably should have known; Hoshi loves having an audience. 

They did some stretches first when they all got there. 

"Which song are you doing?" you asked.

"We're going to do as many as we can. But the fans loved our performance of Lilili Yabbay on the last tour, so we should start there," Hoshi said.

You sat down quickly so that you could get a good view. This was easily one of your favorite songs. And you weren't the only one who knew that.

It wasn't obvious from the moment the music started. But it was when The8's part came up and he kept his eyes on you instead of the front of their makeshift "stage". When he clasped his hands together to act like he was praying, he shot you a wink before getting back into formation.

Having you around must have given him some kind of confidence boost. He kept biting his lip and smirking at you throughout the dance. Which was hard to miss since he was at the front for the majority of it.

When one of the other boys spoke up after the song ended, you nearly flinched. You'd forgotten there was anyone else in the room. The8 made his way over to you, reaching behind you to grab his water bottle.

"How was that?" he asked before he took a sip. 

"I've heard that you like to play around on stage. I didn't believe it until right then."

And that much was true; you had heard the other members praise him for this before. He always looked great when he was performing, and could easily steal fans' hearts when they were at a live show.

"I don't know what you mean. That was completely serious."

You laughed.

"Hey, we still have more practicing to do, unless you'd rather flirt with (Y/N)," Hoshi called from the speaker. Dino snickered. The8 handed you his water and got back in place.

This was the atmosphere for the rest of their practice. He was a complete flirt, but when you'd call him out on it he'd act like he didn't do anything. 

Not that you minded one bit. In fact, it was making you want to come by more often to see what else he'd try to get your attention. 

Little did you know that had been his plan all along.


	7. Dancing Disruptions - Dino

It wasn't that he disliked Swimming Fool. He did like it, it was a fun song. Fans enjoyed it too.

But he'd been working up the nerve to invite you to watch him dance for a long time, and this was the song you'd see. It couldn't have been Shhh or Highlight? Something more...dynamic?

After realizing the schedule, he'd tried to get you to come another day. But you took that to mean that he didn't want you to come at all, which was the exact opposite of the truth. He wanted you to come see them...but his real goal was to impress you. 

He thought Swimming Fool was the least likely song to accomplish that for him since he was trying to break out of his cute maknae image. On the other hand, he was going to give it everything he had. It was a good song, after all.

They did their warm-ups and stretches and you wandered in when they were just finishing up.

"Just in time!" Jun exclaimed when he saw you. You smiled, quickly settling down in a comfortable spot.

Hoshi put on the music and you recognized the song immediately. It was actually one of the first live performances you'd ever watched, and you'd been amazed by how they did the choreography for it. 

You couldn't keep your gaze still as you watched all of them do it right in front of you. Sure, it was missing some stage elements compared to the version you'd seen, but there was a different kind of feeling watching them do it like this.

When Dino rose to his feet, he realized that you weren't bored at all. You were loving every second of this, and he had to fight down a blush as your gaze met his when he started his verse.

In fact, the longer he watched you, the more he noticed that you obviously knew this song. You did some of the movements along with them, trying to keep yours toned down so that it wouldn't distract them.

He hadn't expected that from you. It made him grin even wider than he already was.

As soon as they called for a break, he was at your side. "You looked like you were having fun earlier."

"Of course. You started with one of my favorites."

"Really?"

You nodded. "I love your newer stuff, don't get me wrong. But it's obvious that you took your time with this choreography between all four of you. It's not all jaw-dropping moments, it's you having a great time together."

Dino thought about this for a minute. 

"You make a good point," he said finally. "I'm glad you sat in on this."

"Me too. Thank you for inviting me."

"You'll stick around until we're done, right?"

"Of course."

They ran through a few more songs and Dino heard your words echoing in his head. So when he found the right moments, he made sure to have more fun with the routine.

Maybe it wasn't always impressive, like you said. But it was worth it to see you smile at him like that.


	8. Hip Hop Pride - S. Coups

The minute Woozi dismissed him, Seungcheol went to find you. He'd invited you over to hang out but had gotten asked to help with the rap lyrics for the new song instead. When he tried to weasel out of it, Woozi pointed out that his lyrics were the only ones left. 

So he reluctantly texted you to let you know that he'd be tied up but he'd come get you as soon as he could. He just hoped that you weren't too bored without him.

Instead, he found you having a great time with Dino and Jeonghan. As he approached, it sounded like you were playing Superstar Pledis. And that's exactly what you were doing.

You'd somehow beaten Dino's high score on the game and he was trying to recapture his honor by beating you back. Jeonghan was just there for laughs but he was definitely enjoying himself as he watched you compete.

Dino groaned as he missed a note and failed the level.

"How did you beat me? What's your secret?"

"I'm not telling you. Where's the fun in that?"

You felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Seungcheol standing beside you. "Hey! Done with your lyric writing already?"

"Yeah. You ready to get out of here?"

"Sure, sure. Just a few more minutes, Dino thinks he can beat me."

Dino glared at you. "I can beat you. I've just been going easy on you."

"Prove it."

Seungcheol tried to wait patiently. He really did. But he'd invited you here to spend time with him, not his members. And every time that one of you won or lost, the other would start the game over. You weren't getting anywhere anytime soon.

So the next time Dino lost and you reached out your hand, Seungcheol interlaced your fingers and pulled you a few steps away.

"All right, it seems like you have some more practicing to do. We'll leave you to it," he said, now practically pushing you out the door by your shoulders.

"Seungcheol!" you hissed as you got out into the hall. "What was that? We were still playing."

"And you were going to play for hours if I didn't stop you." He pushed out his bottom lip in a pout. "Is that game more important than me?"

"Of course not--"

"Great, then let's go."

You chuckled softly, letting him lead the way.

"This is really good," you said as you took another bite of your food. After leaving the dorms, Seungcheol had led you around the area before finally stopping at a restaurant and asking if you were hungry.

You knew he hadn't planned a lunch date but it was obvious he wanted your full attention without the other members interfering. You thought it was cute in its own way.

"Better than being a superstar?" he asked.

"Spending time with one definitely is."

And that was all it took to bring a smile back to his face.


	9. Hip Hop Pride - Mingyu

It's no secret than Mingyu enjoyed fashion. He prided himself on his own style and how well he managed to pull off different outfits and hairstyles. He arguably had the most clothes out of the members, except for The8 and his cardigan collection.

He was one of the visuals of the group, after all. He had to make sure he looked his best.

So when you showed up to the dorms and he heard you compliment Seungkwan's new hat, he thought for sure you'd say something about him too.

But you didn't. You greeted him exactly as you normally would. You barely even looked at what he was wearing.

He was a little disappointed, but he was wearing a plain shirt and baggy pants. It wasn't the most stylish outfit you'd seen him in. But he'd just finished doing some chores...so he could change if he wanted to.

And that's exactly what he did.

He put on some nicer jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He even combed his hair differently so that you were sure to notice the difference.

You glanced up at him as he made his way back to the couch. "Did you change clothes?"

"Yeah," he said, brushing his hand through his hair. "What do you think?"

"It looks fine." He felt his shoulders slump at your response. Why couldn't you just say it looked good? Maybe he should have put on a hat too. Then you'd pay attention.

He crossed his arms and leaned into the back of the couch, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. You sat next to him, all but ignoring him as you tried to figure out what movie you wanted to watch while you were over.

"Is something wrong?" you asked after a moment. "You're quieter than usual."

"No, I'm fine."

You continued to sit in silence for a few minutes. He sighed quietly to himself, wondering if changing once more or putting on a jacket would make a difference here.

Seungkwan happened to come out of the kitchen to witness this. He glanced between you and his friend before clearing his throat loudly.

"Hey Gyu, did you see my new hat?"

Mingyu glanced up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Did you know (Y/N) has one just like this?"

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. I was telling Seungkwan earlier that I bought one the other day," you explained. "I can't wait to wear it."

Mingyu shot Seungkwan a grateful look. His friend quickly excused himself, trying to hide his laughter at the misunderstanding.

"Right, then." Mingyu cleared his throat. "You ready to watch that movie?"

"Sure. But first, you might need this." You tossed a blanket over to him. "You might get cold."

He glanced down at his sleeves and sighed. At least you were trying to be nice.

A few days later, you overheard Seungkwan joking about how you complimented his style over the visual and you put the pieces together.

The next time you saw Mingyu, you made sure to bring up how nice he looked. And although he wouldn't admit it outright, hearing it did make him feel good.


	10. Hip Hop Pride - Wonwoo

It started off with a joke. You were watching their appearance on Idol Room where some of the other members were trying out their rapping skills. 

Dino and Seungkwan were obviously pretty good, but DK caught your attention with his bit. You even went so far as to mention that he was better at freestyling than some of the rappers on the hip hop team.

Most of them laughed it off.

Wonwoo did not. He tried to, he really did. But the longer you sat there watching the video, the more agitated he felt. Did you really think DK was better at rapping?

He knew he couldn't compete with him on singing. But rapping...he always thought he was pretty good at it.

So he threw himself into practice like he never had before. Trying to get the flow of his lines as close to perfect as he could and doing it faster with fewer breaths.

The others were actually a little concerned about him pushing himself to that extent. But it seemed like he was just trying to work harder, and they didn't want to say anything.

In fact, he was working so hard that he started to lose his voice. During one of their practices, he suddenly started coughing. The hip hop team put him on vocal rest immediately so that he could try and recover.

You came by a few days later to try and see if he was feeling better. His voice was on the mend by this point, but still a bit scratchy.

He mostly listened while you talked. He looked absolutely miserable and it broke your heart. Sure, he was usually pretty quiet but this was a whole new level.

Finally, you decided to broach the subject.

"Vernon told me that you've been working really hard the past few weeks."

He nodded.

"You just had your comeback, Woo. What else are you working on? Do you have a new song or something?"

"No," he sighed quietly. "I just wanted to do better."

"Better than what?"

He mumbled something and you frowned. "What did you say?"

"Better than DK," he said a bit louder. "You liked his freestyle so much, I've been trying to compete."

"Wonwoo, I didn't think you'd take that seriously. It was just a joke."

"I know...but it seemed like you really liked it."

"He's funny, sure. But do you know what my favorite performance video is?" you asked.

He shook his head and you pulled up a video on your phone. The rock version of Trauma that they did during their live performances.

"And this guy right here," you said, pointing him out, "is my favorite."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Of course. Great outfit, good stage presence, and a nice voice. He kills it every time, so he shouldn't ever have to feel jealous of anyone."

"Thank you."

"And if you still don't believe me, I'll show you all his other stuff too. Chilli is really good. Don't even get me started on Back It Up--"

"Okay, okay!" Wonwoo laughed, putting his hand over your mouth. "I get it."

You pulled his hand away. "Good, because I mean that. You don't have to push yourself so hard."

"I promise."


	11. Hip Hop Pride - Vernon

"This is really good," you said as you took another experimental bite. Mingyu smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, but I haven't even added the spices yet. Just wait until it's done."

You watched as Mingyu continued to stir the pot in front of him, carefully adding a few different spices and flavorings to it.

"And then you let it simmer. I recommend putting the lid on it to let the air circulate in there, but you can leave it off if you want to keep a closer eye on it."

Vernon had already tried to wander in to the kitchen to see what you two were up to, but every time he tried, you shooed him away. You wouldn't let him taste the food or hang out in the kitchen with you.

It was suspicious, to say the least. He might not know a lot about cooking but there was a lot of laughing going on in there. And he definitely heard his name come up a few times.

Mingyu turned the heat down to let the meat simmer. "And now you just wait until it's tender. When it's done, you scoop it out and add a topping, easy."

"Shh," you hissed. "Vernon's still out there. He might hear you."

"It's not my secret cooking lesson." Mingyu ruffled your hair. "Don't worry about it. He's going to love this surprise."

Vernon was always spontaneous about everything, including gifts. He loved doing things for you just because, so you figured you could return the favor and surprise him by learning how to make some of his favorite food.

Mingyu was worried that if he tasted or smelled it, he'd figure out what you were up to so you were doing your best to run him out of the kitchen whenever he poked his head in. It had been a while since his last attempt so you figured he'd given up for now.

Meanwhile, Vernon was busy consulting Joshua on your behavior. On what he deemed "suspicious behavior" with one of his friends.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," he said. "They care about you too much to sneak around like that." Vernon glanced towards the kitchen again.

Maybe it was nothing. But there was only one way to find out.

You were still about ten minutes away from the food being done. Vernon would be over in thirty minutes.

You had left your apartment to check on the mailbox in your building and when you came back, he was standing outside your door.

"Vernon? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come early. Is...that okay?"

You sighed heavily. "Sure, I guess I can't let you stand out here."

Vernon frowned at your response but quickly changed his tune when he smelled what you were cooking. "Did you make kimchi?"

"Yeah. To go with the bibimbap. That's what Mingyu was teaching me the other day."

"You cooked this all for me?" 

You raised an eyebrow. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry...I was just worried. You and Mingyu were acting weird--"

"Because kimchi smells strong!" you exclaimed with a laugh.

He smiled. "I bet it tastes good too. Am I allowed to taste this one?"

"Yes, you can. As long as you stop being jealous."

"Deal."


	12. Harmonizing and Accessorizing - Jeonghan

Jeonghan stepped into the restaurant and sighed in relief. It was still pretty chilly outside, but the restaurant you wanted to eat at was warm.

He quickly discarded his coat, hat, and scarf, sitting across from you at the table. 

"This is a nice place," he said as he blew into his hands to warm them up a bit. "Were you waiting long?" You smiled, grasping them in your own. 

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Good." He reluctantly pulled one hand away to flip through the menu. You exchanged some small talk and ordered once the waiter came by.

You ate slowly, enjoying the warm atmosphere. The food was good too, and it had been a while since you'd actually gone out on a proper date together. 

The waiter cleared away your plates and you continued to talk for a few more minutes. Jeonghan got up to go to the bathroom before you left. You started to put on your gloves and your coat. 

As you did, you felt someone's eyes on you. You looked around and noticed a couple of girls glancing in your direction.

It seemed like you might have been discovered. You thought this place was secluded enough he wouldn't get recognized this time. You'd had some problems with that in the past when you went out together.

You'd only just had the thought when one of the girls got up to approach you. 

When Jeonghan came out of the bathroom, he noticed you surrounded by three girls. He hesitated. Had his fans found him already?

"Oh, hey!" you exclaimed, waving him over. "These girls wanted to know if they could get a picture of us."

"Of us?" he repeated. You nodded, leaning in close to him.

"They saw us come in and apparently our coats match. They think it's cute and want a picture of it."

"Oh, is that all? Of course you can have a picture of us!" he told them with a wide smile. 

"Thank you!" the girls exclaimed.

When Jeonghan stood next to you, he realized your coat color was actually pretty close to his own. He hadn't even noticed earlier.

One of the girls took out her phone.

"Oh, wait," he said, feeling around in his pocket for his scarf. He draped one end over your neck and the other around his own. "There we go. Nice and cozy."

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at his behavior. The girls took a few pictures and thanked you again, cooing about how cute you were.

"I had no idea you were into this kind of thing. Should I share one of my gloves with you too?" you teased as you gave back his scarf.

He gasped. "We should get one of those couple gloves!"

"I'm never matching clothes with you again."

"Aww, come on, (Y/N). I just want everyone to know how in love we are," he cooed. You just laughed, pulling him out of the restaurant before he could get any more ideas.


	13. Harmonizing and Accessorizing - Joshua

Joshua didn't want to deal with his hair today. It was too much work when all he was going to do was write some new lyrics and hang out with the guys.

So he threw on a beanie with his striped shirt today. He wanted to keep it simple today, casual and comfortable.

He went to the studio to record a little bit. He always thought clearly inside the recording booth, he wasn't sure what it was.

On the way out, his phone started buzzing. He glanced at the caller ID to see you were the one calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh, I just got to the movie theater. Are you here yet?"

Shit.

"I'm on my way right now."

There was a beat of silence on your end. "Did you forget?"

"Of course not! I just...got held up. I'm really on my way," he assured you, moving to hail a taxi. "Just save me a seat and I'll be there soon."

"All right. Don't run, you've got a little while before the previews finish."

Joshua raced into the theater, breathing heavily. The previews were still playing. He was on time.

Now he just had to find you.

He quickly scanned the people in the theater, looking for your familiar face. You suddenly waved at him and he sighed in relief. He made his way over and sat down, taking off his jacket.

On the way over, he'd already prepared a dozen apologies and promises to make it up to you. He actually turned to tell you one when he realized what you were wearing.

"What?" you said, feeling his gaze on you. 

"Nice beanie." You glanced up to see him wearing a similar one to yours. As he pulled off his jacket, you couldn't help but laugh.

"It's almost like we planned it." He stared between his own striped shirt and yours, a shy smile growing on his face. What were the odds of that?

He put his arm around your shoulder. "I wouldn't mind if we did."

It was your turn to smile. You forgot Joshua could look this nice in casual clothes. He should definitely wear them more often.

Joshua had invited you back to the dorms after the movie to hang out. Definitely not because he wanted to secretly show off your matching outfits.

"Hey, I'm back!" Joshua called as he opened the door. "And I brought (Y/N)!"

As soon as you walked in, all eyes were on you two. You narrowed your eyes at the boys. Something was off with this.

That's when Vernon came around the corner, dressed exactly the same way as the two of you. He froze midstep, glancing between the two of you and then down to his own clothes.

"Wow," you chuckled. "What are the odds of that?"

"I'm just gonna...." he turned on his heel, heading back into his room. 

The others immediately burst out laughing. Joshua sighed heavily. "This was supposed to be our thing," he grumbled.

You squeezed his hand. "That's okay. We'll find another thing, Josh. Something a little less...Vernon this time."

"Agreed." 

Now that he thought about it, he might be wearing one of Vernon's beanies he borrowed a while back. He was never going to live this down.


	14. Harmonizing and Accessorizing - Woozi

Woozi didn't like wearing his glasses. He was already small and had a baby face, so something about wearing his glasses always made him feel "cute". And the others members said the same thing whenever he wore them, which only served his purpose.

He didn't want to look cute. He got teased enough for it without even trying, so he opted to wear contacts most of the time.

But there were some days where he didn't care enough to put in the contacts and he'd wear his glasses. Those were usually the days when he was practicing early with the other members or he'd be in the studio all day.

Days where he didn't go out and see a lot of people. And certainly not days where he expected to see you.

He was busy working in the studio most of the morning, trying to create some new compositions. But like the members always said, he was doing his best work when he felt inspired. And today he just wasn't feeling it.

He glanced over as his phone buzzed. You'd texted him asking if he was free for lunch. He typed back a reply to let you know that he was working on something important, and you offered to drop something off to him instead.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly got up and answered the door.

"Hey, here's your food," you said, holding out his bag.

"You're not eating?"

"I can...but I didn't want to interrupt your work."

"It's fine, come on in."

"Okay." You stepped around him, finding a place to set down your food. He shut the door behind you and froze. He carefully glanced back at you to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

You were wearing glasses too.

"Are those new?"

"Oh, right," you adjusted them on your nose. "They're for emergencies. I ripped one of my last contacts yesterday, so I'm waiting to get more. Why, do they look bad?"

"No, I just hadn't seen them before. They look good." And they did. They really did. If he was basing off of you, he had a pretty good understanding of why the other members and even fans thought he looked cute in his glasses now.

You sighed. "I wish I had some like yours, though. Round frames look good on everyone."

Were you saying you wanted your glasses to match?

"Cute."

The second the word was out of his mouth, he felt his face burning up. 

"Did you just call me cute?"

"What? No!"

"You did!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Just...eat your food," he grumbled, trying to avoid your gaze. You smirked but did as he asked.

Before you left, you asked if you could take a selfie together. He reluctantly agreed and took a few pictures on his phone since you always said his camera was better.

A few weeks later you discovered that picture was his phone background. He insisted his other one was just old and he needed a new one.

His red cheeks told you all you needed to know. Even if he wouldn't admit it yet, it was obvious he liked matching with you.


	15. Harmonizing and Accessorizing - DK

DK was currently in the middle of hosting a Vlive with Hoshi and Seungkwan. They were long overdue for one so the three figured there was no time like the present. They were having a great time answering fan questions and goofing around as per usual.

"If I can make it work with my schedule, I'd love to do more hosting," Seungkwan responded to one. "I think it would get us more fans since I'm the face of the group."

"I thought S. Coups was the face," Hoshi muttered.

"Wasn't it Mingyu?" DK added. That resulted in a ten-minute argument over who was right. Which ended up with rock paper scissors deciding that Seungkwan was the rightful face.

"DK, how's (Y/N)?" Seungkwan asked. He nodded towards the chat, indicating one of the fans had asked. He already knew how you were doing (since DK never shut up about you).

"Good," he replied with a bright smile. "Thank you for asking!"

Hoshi quickly threw an arm around DK's shoulder. "But don't worry CARATs, he's still my soulmate."

The others laughed and moved on to another question. Your relationship with DK was still pretty new but it was respected and supported by the fans, which meant the world to him.

Seungkwan typed something on his phone. 

"Hey, who are you texting?"

"Vernon wants to borrow something," he said as he put it back in his pocket. 

"Invite him to join us!"

"Yeah!"

"I think he's busy. But maybe we'll have a guest later." Seungkwan quickly grinned at the camera and the chat went nuts for a minute trying to guess who he was texting.

"Hoshi, what's been your favorite dance to choreograph so far?" DK asked.

He smiled. "I love them all."

"That's not an answer!" DK exclaimed.

"Answer it right!" Seungkwan added on.

"Okay, I guess--is someone here?"

The three of them turned towards the door. Someone had definitely knocked on it a minute before. Hoshi was closest so he stood up to answer it.

Seungkwan and DK grinned as they saw who it was. 

"Guess who's here!" Hoshi exclaimed, suddenly tugging you into view.

You waved. "Hi, guys! Seungkwan texted saying that you were asking about me. Can I join in?"

The boys quickly adjusted their seating so that you could join them at the table. DK stood up to go grab you a chair and the chat exploded.

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows. "DK, are you wearing ripped jeans?"

"What?"

"The fans keep asking."

"Yeah! Why?"

He handed you the chair and you sat down. But the fans immediately demanded that you stand up again. You slowly did as they asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Aww, look at you! Wearing ripped jeans together."

You and DK glanced down at your own jeans then at each other's. You laughed and he threw his arm around you.

"Didn't even plan it!" he exclaimed with a proud smile.

The Vlive ended not long after that, but multiple hashtags started trending on Twitter about how cute the two of you were together with your matching jeans. There would later be another hashtag about the death of the Seoksoon ship.

Hoshi tried not to feel too bad about it. You guys were cute together, after all.


	16. Harmonizing and Accessorizing - Seungkwan

"Oh, MC Boo!!" DK exclaimed when he saw his friend.

"MC Boo in the house," Mingyu added. The others snickered, throwing in their own jokes. Seungkwan laughed along with them before going back to the dressing room for a quick touch up.

He admired himself in the mirror once again before they started the shoot. He loved hosting. Or, pretending to host in this case since that was the way they were shooting the new Going Seventeen episode.

When he hosted, he got the chance to dress up in nicer clothes and feel more "business-like" for lack of a better word. It gave him the little confidence boost he needed before they started rolling. Similar to how actors probably felt during dress rehearsals.

So even when the others started cracking up and carrying on with their usual antics, he remained professional. Mostly. He did join in on some of the jokes. But then he cleared his throat and went back to doing what he did best.

They even managed to get ahead of their shooting schedule so they got to leave early. And Seungkwan decided to ride this confidence train and go pick you up for a surprise date. He'd changed into his own blazer first but made sure that it had the same effect on him.

He texted to make sure you'd be home, picked up some flowers, and made his way over to your place. You opened the door.

"Seungkwan? What are these for?"

"We got done early with our schedule for the day, so I wanted to pick you up for a nice date."

"Thank you." You took the flowers from him. "Come on in and I'll put my shoes back on."

"Did you just get home?"

"I was only about five minutes ahead of you," you explained. When he took a good look at you, he realized you were still wearing your work clothes. You had an office job so it usually consisted of a button-up and slacks.

But today you were wearing a blazer over your shirt. He stared in awe.

"Seungkwan?"

He blinked quickly, focusing on you. "What did you say?" 

"What are you looking at?"

"We're matching," he said. "Blazers."

You laughed. "We sure are. Bringing a whole new meaning to the phrase "power couple", huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we take a walk and you can tell me about the shoot?"

"Sounds great."

So the two of you took a walk around a nearby park, just talking about your day and spending time together. You grabbed some food from a street vendor and sat down on a bench nearby. The whole time Seungkwan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off you. He nearly tripped over his own feet three times.

"Is something wrong?" you asked when you sat down.

"No, I just...really like this. It feels official somehow."

You chuckled. "I think that's the effect of the blazer."

"I mean us, together. I thought I looked good before, but then you...and then the two of us together...I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I like it too, to be honest. Maybe we should match our outfits together more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're right, it feels "official" like this."

Seungkwan grinned. He couldn't wait to do this again with you.


	17. Seventeen with Superpowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't written as a superpower AU exactly; it's more of what their personalities or behaviors indicate they could have as superpowers and still be able to lead their daily lives with them

S. Coups - danger warning/precognition.

This is similar to Spiderman's spidey sense/having a sixth sense. In their latest Going Seventeen episode (as of this writing), S. Coups was able to pinpoint Woozi hiding near him with startling accuracy, like he could sense something from that area. This would also be a great power for a leader to possess so that he could sense if his members were in danger. But it may not always work if he's distracted.

**************************************************

Jeonghan - power of suggestion

Similar to hypnosis, but not quite as strong. The power of suggestion makes you want to do something, but you can still choose whether to follow through or not which makes it perfect for this member. Jeonghan is very sneaky in a lot of ways, and he can usually get the other members to follow along with what he wants. It may be because he's one of the oldest. Or maybe it's because he used suggestion to put the thought in their heads. 

**************************************************

Joshua - healing

It's obvious that Joshua enjoys supporting his members in every way he can. For him to have a healing power wouldn't be completely out of the question. All healing powers are different - his could be activated by being in the same room with an injured person, or simply touching the injured area. And with as touchy as the members already are between each other, it would be easy to keep a secret.

**************************************************

Jun - heat control

Not fire control, but just the ability to control heat. Idols sweat a lot in their outfits under hot stage lights. That's to be expected. But Jun never looks particularly bothered by it. And yes, they're professionals, but that doesn't make it any less impressive. Plus, he loves hot and spicy foods. If he was able to control their heat, then he wouldn't have to worry about burning himself. It's not as flashy as controlling fire, but that doesn't make it any less useful. 

**************************************************

Hoshi - short-range teleportation

I'm talking a max of ten feet or so. Hoshi wouldn't need a lot of distance to make use of this power, and I'm 100% confident he would use it to its fullest if he did have it. He could use it to show the other members new formation ideas of where they should be standing, teleport behind them to make sure that they look good from the back when they're practicing choreography, and use it to surprise others. For example, like when he joined a random dance play with fans in the latest American tour without them noticing right away. Or when he hid in Seungkwan's room to scare him for his birthday VLive.

**************************************************

Wonwoo - talking to animals

Being able to communicate with animals is something most pet owners would love to have. Just knowing what they're saying would be really helpful in day to day activities. And while all the members love animals, Wonwoo seems to get a special joy out of interacting with different animals. Almost like he can hear how much they're enjoying the attention they're receiving.

**************************************************

Woozi - mind reading

What's scarier than brute strength? Someone who can figure out exactly what you're thinking. If the smallest member had this power, it could help explain some things. Namely, why most of the members seem afraid of him at times. Or why he doesn't get a lot of sleep (the members are more than likely exactly as loud asleep as when they're awake and hearing all their thoughts must be distracting). It can also explain how he seems to know exactly how to coach the others through recordings or make them laugh at the drop of a hat.

**************************************************

DK - sonic screech

Everyone knows that DK is one of the main vocals of Seventeen. He's got a sweet and emotional singing voice along with a strong range so he can hit high notes with relative ease. And even off the stage, most videos or VLives with him involve him screaming or laughing at the top of his lungs. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it could cause harm to anyone who's not used to the power and pitch of it.

**************************************************

Mingyu - super speed

Everyone agrees that Mingyu is secretly a puppy in disguise. And a lot of that is because he has so much energy to burn. He never seems to run out. If he had super speed, this could account for that seemingly infinite energy. And it may explain why there are so many clumsy accidents around the tallest member. After all, the body reacts faster than the mind sometimes. And if he were that fast to being with, it's no wonder that sometimes his mind has to play catch up. 

**************************************************

The8 - force fields

For one of the seemingly touchiest members, this seems like a weird power to bring up. But The8's special talents are b-boying and using nunchucks. Both potentially dangerous talents to have if your friends are standing too close. But every time he shows these off, he does them with little to no hesitation. Yes, his other members have the sense to stand a few feet back, but he barely waits for them. Almost like he knows there's some kind of invisible force protecting them.

**************************************************

Seungkwan - empathy

Other members have brought this up in interviews, praising Seungkwan for his understanding of how his friends feel. But what if it was more than that? Empathy is a power that allows the user to basically put themselves in the shoes of someone else. To feel their pain, their happiness, all their innermost feelings to help understand them better. This would also explain how he packs so much emotion into his verses. He's pushing that same empathy back out to communicate with the audience to help them understand how he's feeling.

**************************************************

Vernon - energy matching

A similar power to Seungkwan's, this would allow the user to read the energies and moods around them and match their own to what's there. Vernon is usually a quiet, thoughtful guy. But during interviews, videos, concerts, and so on, he seems to feed off the energy around him. If his other members are subdued, so is he. If they're excited and pulsing with excitement, then he's right there with them. It's a very subtle power if used correctly, but it can keep the mood consistent instead of rocking the boat. Something that seems right up Vernon's alley.

**************************************************

Dino - strength

Even though he's the youngest, it's obvious that Dino is one of the strongest members of Seventeen. He can lift other members fairly easily and can support all his older members' weight on his thighs for a full minute at a time. A lot of his strength seems to come from honing his dancing skills and building up muscle, but...seems like he has a lot to spare just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this random one-shot! I wasn't planning on writing for Seventeen for a while since I finished my last series but this idea just came to me and it was fun to match each member to a power they might have. If you want to see more like this in the future, let me know!


End file.
